


I see both sides (like Chanel)

by fauu_stine



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Coming Out, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauu_stine/pseuds/fauu_stine
Summary: 5 times Chris didn't dare to give it a name and 1 time he did.for Sandra <3
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Christoffer Schistad, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	I see both sides (like Chanel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parallelcurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelcurtains/gifts).



> this fic is, first and foremost, a gift to my friend [parallelcurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelcurtains/). Remember? A month, maybe two months ago actually, we've talked about Chris Schistad and shared headcanons about him (some of them, you may find in this fic). You told me how you wished there were more fics about him, so I kept the idea in a corner of my mind, and then started to gather ideas to write you this story. Weeks later, here it is. It's probably a mess, you're not here to correct all my mistakes (haha, y'know me), it's the first time in a very long time I'm writing from the POV of a character who isn't Isak or Even, but I hope you like anyway <3 
> 
> this fic is also for any reader who likes Chris, or who doesn't but is curious enough to find out what kind of story I could have written about him. in any case, enjoy!

**1** |

"Let's raise our drink to our Don Juan Chris! Welcome back to the singles scene!" Sondre yells and raises his beer can in the air as the whole Penetrators group start shouting in a brouhaha of "cheers!" and applause.

"More pussies for you!" Erik adds with a raspy chuckle.

Markus steps in and points out, "he had too many of them already, that's why he got dumped." Of course, it provokes another round of drunken laughter.

Chris indulges them; follows their lead, laughs at the teasing, shouts a "thanks guys!" and takes a large sip of his beer. 

Quickly, the guys scatter in their Russ bus, already discussing tonight's plans, where they're going to find girls and who they should invite. "Certainly not Iben and her friends," Erik jokes, winking at Chris.

By his side, William snorts, before he turns towards him and briefly squeezes his shoulder in support. "You okay?"

Chris shrugs, forces a smile. "Of course! I'm free again. Time to celebrate!"

William nods, and then disappears in a blink of the eye when Markus calls him loudly on the other side of the bus.

That's okay, his best friend has never been much of a talker. Chris is. He has always thought it's what makes their friendship equilibrated. 

Sometimes, though, he wished William was better at picking him up on his mood. 

He doesn't even know what's up with him tonight. He feels weird, but it has nothing to do with the fact Iben found out about his infidelity - it was bound to happen, he was being way too careless lately. He liked her, she was fun to hang out with most of the time, but he never loved her. In all honesty, it doesn't care much about the break up.

So what's wrong with him, that's the question. That, he can't figure it out.

"Yo! Come here Schistad! Have some!" Sondre hails him, brandishing a very inviting bottle of rum. Maybe something stronger is what he needs, so Chris joins him and lets his friend pour him a drink. "Cheers!" They clink their plastic cups.

Sondre keeps an arm around his shoulders as he starts to rant about how hot the first years are, and how lucky Chris is for having so much game he managed to hook up with two of them on the same night.  _ Eva and Ingrid _ . Two ex-best friends if the rumours are true. What a mess he got himself into!

"Any new target?" Sondre asks all of sudden, leaning heavily on him although he's taller than him and it can't be comfortable. Clearly, he's past tipsy already.

Chris glances at him, at the long locks of blonde hair falling down his face, the ones his man bun couldn't hold back. He has clear eyes, strong muscles and a sharp jawline. Very Norwegian. Very hot, too.

And this is  _ it _ .

The thing Chris has been tiptoeing around for weeks, probably months. The thing that has been bothering him, because why would he look back twice at some of his friends or any attractive guy for that matter, really, when he had a beautiful girlfriend? It made no sense. So he started cheating on her, hooking up with new girls every week behind her back, looking for distraction. Not that it was an excuse by any means: he knew he wasn't keen on commitment in the first place, he lied quite a lot, loved flirting and the chase way too much, and hadn't waited for the weird thing he was going through to cheat on his previous girlfriends. He was a player, and a bit of a dick (depending on who you asked, even a big one, no pun intended).

But the truth remains, the cheating on Iben, specifically, started from the moment his mind started to play tricks on him.

He likes girls. He adores them, even. He craves them and desires them and there's never been a single doubt about it. So why is he…

He's being ridiculous. It's just a phase, just curiosity. If William knew, if he cared enough to ask him about it and Chris told him, he would tell him to stop overthinking so much.

So Chris takes another sip of his drink and smiles at Sondre, who's still waiting for an answer. "Lots of targets. All of them," he tells him.

And then he laughs, laughing it off until he doesn't think about it anymore.

Because it's nothing, right?

  
  


**2** | 

It's Friday night and his parents' apartment is full. 

It was meant to be a Penetrators' party with mostly third years, but as always, people called their friends and now his living-room is a melting-pot of all ages. 

So far it's been great. No one broke anything, not that he cared anyway, because his parents were so rich they probably didn't remember half of the things they owned. The booze is flowing, the girls are beautiful and all his best friends are with him.

Or, that is, until William stops paying attention to the conversation and starts obsessing -  _ again  _ \- over Noora. He's been calling her non-stop for the past hour and Chris is sick of it. Why does William care so much about some first year who seems to hate him and pretty much humiliated him in the middle of the schoolyard a few months ago? Chris doesn't understand. And of course the only explanation is got from William is that "Noora made a promise" and he wants her to keep her word. 

Whatever. He doesn't need him to have fun.

Thankfully, his attention is quickly drawn to a lonely, somewhat sad-looking first year.  _ Isak Valtersen _ . The same Isak who went behind Eva's back a few months ago and told Iben about their kiss. He's pretty much the reason why he got dumped, when he thinks about it. He doesn't feel any anger towards him though; in all honesty, he's pretty impressed by the boy. It takes boldness to betray one of your friend the way he did with Eva. It was snake move, but an interesting one, in his opinion.

He also wonders if Jonas knows what his best friend did. Jonas, who's also here tonight, albeit not anywhere near Isak right now. Chris bumped into him earlier in the hallway and they have shaked hands like nothing happened, like Jonas didn't want to beat him up a few months ago for kissing his girlfriend. But it was a silly story from the start anyway, Chris is more than okay with being friendly. 

And actually, especially with Isak, with his blond, wild curls and his cherub face and his pouty lips.

That's why he leaves his friends to cross the room and finds a spot next to him.

"Hey, you," he greets him, and smirks when the boy is startled by his voice. 

Isak looks at him, surprised. "Hm. Hi."

"You look bored," Chris says. He also looks sad, but he would rather not end up with a whining first year on his back by pointing it out. He said being friendly, not doing babysitting.

"I- No. I'm not," Isak stutters, taken aback.

"Where is your best friend?"

At that, Isak's face falls even more and his eyes immediately travel to the other side of the living-room. Chris follows it until he notices Jonas, in deep conversation - or more like, flirting conversation - with a third year he recognizes. Isabell, he thinks her name is.

"Ah. Busy hooking up with girls. Why don't you too?" Chris asks.

He has just the time to glance at Isak to notice how much he seems to dislike the idea.

And that's- that's interesting. Chris is starting to think exposing the cheating girlfriend of his best friend wasn't the only motive he had back then.

"I have a girlfriend," Isak replies in a small, unconvinced voice. He doesn't sound like someone who's in love. Actually, he doesn't even sound like someone who has a girlfriend and is happy about it.

Chris grabs a fresh can of beer behind him and offers it to him. "Nice. Who is it? Is she here?"

Isak accepts the beer. He opens it and takes a sip before speaking again, "Sara. And no, she's… not here."

"Boys night, hm? Too bad Jonas didn't get the memo." Chris takes a look at him, who's now full on making out with Isabell. Isak clears his throat and shifts in discomfort beside him. "My best friend didn't get the memo either," Chris adds then, hoping to make him feel better.

"William?" Isak asks.

"Yeah. Too busy trying to hook with a chick who gives no fuck about him. He thinks she's trying to play hard to get."

"And what do you think?"

"I think our great William Magnusson is getting rejected for the first time in his life," he says with a smirk and Isak chuckles at his words.

_ There.  _ That's much better already.

Chris takes the time to look at him, to take in the way his cheekbones are slightly flushed from the heat and the way he squints his nose when he laughs. He's a cute boy, it's undeniable. And Chris can't help but wonder how he would react if he told him just that,  _ you're cute, Isak _ . Would he blush and smile at him? Or would he call him names and run away from him?

Does Isak feel as confused as Chris feel sometimes? 

"Chris!"

Reluctantly, Chris looks away to redirect his attention on William, who looks way too smug for someone who got rejected.

"What's up?" 

William glances at Isak before waving at Chris to follow him.  _ Right _ . This thing with Noora, is supposed to be a secret. 

"Duty calls," he jokes, getting another smile out of the boy. "See you soon, Isak," he says next, and winks at him as he walks away.

He's pretty sure Isak's cheeks get redder. 

_ Very interesting _ .

William puts a hand on his shoulder, making sure he's listening to him. "I'm finally getting my date on Friday."

Well, maybe he was wrong. Tonight isn't the night William Magnusson is getting rejected.

  
  


**3** | 

_ I'm waiting for you behind Nissen. Black Mercedes. _

Chris sends the message and then wait, sitting in his car, waiting for Isak to show up.

In all the ways his path could have crossed Isak's again, he never thought it would be for revenge. But that's as good a reason as any. Isak wants to avenge Jonas, Chris wants revenge for himself after being beaten up by the Yakuza guys. They have an obvious common goal and Chris can work with that.

And it doesn't hurt that the person he gets to scheme with is Isak.

They hardly ever got the chance to talk to each other again after the party at his place, but for some strange reason (or rather, a reason that Chris prefers not to acknowledge), he has kept Isak's face in a corner of his mind. When he runs into him in the high school's hallways, it's always a pleasure to get a glimpse of him. When Isak pauses to nod at him in greeting or, if it's his lucky day, to smile at him, Chris is left with a warm and comforting feeling. 

He tries not to read too much into it, though. Chris knows he likes pretty, blushing faces. Why should he beat himself over the fact that Isak is a boy? It doesn't mean anything.

He likes girls, and also pretty, blushing faces in general. That's all. Whatever.

"Hey!" Isak finally climbs into his car. He's wearing a navy blue beanie on his head, blond strand of hair curling around it, and has a burgundy scarf wrapped around his neck. He looks soft. As always, he's a very nice sight. "How are you?"

"I'm good now," he can't help but say with a smirk. Iben used to say he couldn't talk like a normal person- he flirted. Always. All the time. Even for no reason. Even at the most inappropriate time.

She was definitely onto something.

Isak chuckles, but he sounds a bit nervous. "So… I told Jonas. Of course he said he would come and talk to them," he says.

_ Talk _ . Right. Knowing the Yakuzas, talking won't be on the table for very long, if not at all.

"When are you planning to do it?"

"Soon," Chris replies, although he's pretty sure "soon" mean next Friday. They have a bus Russ party but it won't be a party for very long.

"You need to tell me when," Isak insist with a frown.  _ Cute _ .

Chris grins. "Why?" 

"Because I want to be there!"

"For what? Will you fight if it turns ugly? Because surely it will," he points out. He doesn't even know why he cares so much about Isak, but he does. It's bad enough when his own friends and himself are getting beaten up by assholes, but he knows they are all strong enough to take it. He's not sure about Isak, though, and he has no desire to  _ see _ if he is.

Of course, Isak disagrees. "I can fight! What the fuck, Chris?!"

He looks genuinely offended and Chris knows he shouldn't find it so endearing. And yet.

"Sweetheart, you can be a distraction," he keeps teasing him-  _ flirting _ . "But I can't picture you actually fighting."

Isak punches him in the arm and Chris hopes he wasn't trying to prove a point to him because it's weak as fuck. "Don't be an asshole!"

Chris huffs. "What? You're cute. But you're not threatening anyone."

At that, his cheeks turn crimson in a second, and all anger is gone when he mumbles a fluttered, "shut up."

"Hey, don't be mad," Chris says eventually, although it doesn't seem to be a problem anymore. "You obviously care about Jonas a lot and you're brave, that much I can see. Otherwise you wouldn't be here with me planning all of this." He pauses, considering how open he should be about it. But then he remembers this is Isak; they may be understanding each other more than they are ready to admit it, so he ends up telling him, "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Why do you care?" Isak asks, his brows knitted in confusion.

_ Why does he care, indeed?  _

Stalling, he extends his arm and then brushes one of Isak's curls out of his forehead. "I just do."

His answer seems to muddle Isak even more, judging by the way the boy blinks, and then gives Chris a once-over like he's seeing him for the very first time. None of them say a word for a while, until Isak decides to speak his mind, voice unsure and a bit shaky.

"Are you… You're not messing with me, right?"

Now it's Chris' turn to feel lost and unsettled. "What? What do you mean?" But Isak won't look at him anymore, instead he's finding a new interest in his blue jeans.

_Oh._ _Of course_.

"I'm not messing with you, pretty boy," he assures him, and never meant anything more. Isak looks up at him, face flushed, hope and fear both glowing in his eyes. "Are you still with… Sara, or whatever her name is?"

It wasn't his intention at all, but his question seems to remind Isak of something and he drops his gaze again. "Why do you care?" He mutters.

"I don't, not really," Chris shrugs. And because he's dying to, he reaches out for Isak again, running a hand along his arm up to his shoulder. His fingertips come close enough that they are grazing the small patch of skin of his neck not covered by his scarf. A quiver shakes Isak's whole body, and that's when Chris notices the way he's squeezing his eyes shut now, the way he's got his fists clenched on his thighs. He looks scared, Chris realizes. Not necessary by him, but clearly Isak is lost in his own internal turmoil and Chris isn't helping.

So he pulls back and puts his hands back on the steering wheel. 

"Do you want me to drop you off somewhere? Where do you live?"

Isak is slow to answer, but Chris doesn't push him, waits patiently that the younger boy calms down and gathers his thoughts.

"Just… Leave me at a tram stop."

Chris glances at him from the corner of his eyes to check on him, but Isak's expression is closed up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Isak nods, and then, with a softer voice, he adds, "thanks, Chris."

And it's enough for him to understand what Isak really means.

Chris starts the car and drives away.

**4** | 

Being out of high school is harder than what Chris expected. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone though.

The golden age of the Penetrators is over, his friends are busy, sometimes not even living in Oslo anymore - like William, who's living in London with Noora now. For the first time, Chris feels a bit lonely. 

And that's loneliness, precisely, that leads him to some unknown second year party on Friday night - or, should he say, third year, because he isn't a third year anymore. He knows most of the people at the party, at the exception of the new first years, but he doesn't linger on them. Because even if he wanted to, he ends up face to face with Eva Mohn. 

"Chris? Hi! How are you doing?" She greets him with enthusiasm, and although he can tell she's tipsy, he appreciates how happy she seems to see him.

And all of sudden, he's brought back a year ago, when he would desperately run after a girl who clearly used him to get invited to parties. He didn't mind it. He actually liked the challenge, liked how hot and cold she was being with him, right before the fun turned into drama. Soon, he had a desperate Eva crying on the phone begging him not to say anything to anyone and an angry girlfriend yelling at him for cheating on her. It feels like an eternity has passed since then.

"Eva," he smiles at her, "it's nice to see you. You look stunning."

At his words, she raises a brow and chuckles. "Yeah, right. I see you're still the same, Penetrator Chris."

It's the first time he hears someone calling him by this nickname in weeks and it's weirdly pleasant. So he smirks and moves closer to her, using all his old tricks.

"And you Eva Mohn, you look like a changed girl." 

It's true. It's something he has noticed over the months while he was still in Nissen. Gone was the whining, insecure girl who would hide in his bedroom to cry over his asshole of a boyfriend. The new Eva was talkative and funny, and even though she's has always been pretty, her new-found confidence made her even more attractive to him.

"Or maybe you've never met the real me," she retorts, a teasing smile on her lips. And then she leans over him to grab a bottle of vodka, never breaking eye contact.

"Maybe," Chris muses, following her every move as she pours herself a glass of vodka mixed with red bull. To his surprise, she offers it to him before getting one for herself, too.

"So… To the real me?" Eva suggests.

Chris snorts. "To the real you."

"And the real you?"

He has to pause for a second. 

Because who's the real him, exactly? Is it "Penetrator Chris"? Is it, really? 

Does he want it to be?

He figures he likes it well enough, so for now, he nods and smiles back at her. "To the real you and to the real me."

They clink their glasses together and then drink.

Three hours later, he's pressing Eva against a wall, heavily making out with her, a hand slipping under her shirt. Chris can't tell who kissed who first, but one second they were dancing together, laughing at each other clumsiness, and the next one he has an arm wrapped around Eva's body and a hand holding her face so he can part her lips and deepen their embrace.

Strangely, it feels like he's kissing her for the first time. It's nothing like the first kiss they've shared a year ago, it doesn't taste like tears and regrets; no, this one is easy and heated. They are both free this time, they doesn't owe anything to anyone, and it makes it so much better.

And once again he's struck by how liberated Eva is, how unashamed and confident, because she's the one who grabs him by his shirt, brushes her lips against his ear and asks him to come home with her.

That's where he's standing now, at her place, hitting walls after walls as they are heading to her bedroom, slowly scattering clothes on the way. 

And it feels right, it feels good. No matter how confused he can feel sometimes,  _ this _ , with a girl, with Eva, it has never been anything but pleasant.

So he lets himself savour it and forgets about the rest.

  
  


**5** | 

It's Eva's birthday, and if his presence was more or less expected, William's, on the other hand… Well, they can always count on his best friend to spice a party off.

William and Noora are gone now, though, and the party is slowly getting back to normal. Chris doesn't know half of the people invited, but he figures all the guys he doesn't know are the ones Eva has mentioned to him before - Sana's brothers and his friends, or something like that.

Nonetheless, Chris notices a very familiar face in the crowd as he's getting himself a drink and a piece of cake, leaving Eva alone with her friends for a bit. 

_ Isak Valtersen _ .

It's been a while since the last time he has last seen him and Chris is struck by how older, and above all, how much  _ hotter _ he looks. 

By staring so hard, Isak eventually feels it and he meets his eyes in return. Chris smirks at him, like he always did, but contrary to his memories, today the boy doesn't blush. Instead, he rolls his eyes at him and then makes his way to him.

"The least we can say is that you know how to make an entrance," Isak jokes, stopping in front of him but on the other side of the table.

"You know me," Chris shrugs, studying how Isak got taller, broader, his jaw turned sharper, his boyish features replaced by those of a young man. He still has the same angelic face and the same kissable lips though, which is a blessing. 

Bothered by the distance between them, Chris decides to walk around the table to stand in front of him, stepping in closer than he would with a friend, but not close enough to make him uncomfortable around people. 

"Hello, Isak. It's been a while," he says then, smile and tone of his voice making it clear he's back at flirting. Old habits die hard. "You look handsome."

To his surprise, Isak doesn't turn red. It's the second time Chris doesn't have the effect he was expecting and he doesn't know if the challenge is growing on him or if it's starting to confuse him. 

"Hi, Chris," Isak replies, rolling his eyes at him  _ again _ . But at least he's still smiling. He doesn't seem annoyed, just amused. "Thanks, I guess."

He takes a step closer, just to check Isak's reaction, but he still looks perfectly composed. 

"How have you been?" Chris asks.

"Good. Very good actually, I-"

Isak doesn't finish his sentence for he's interrupted by a tall, blond, handsome stranger who comes out of nowhere and sneaks up beside him to slide an arm around him and then puts a hand on his left hip. Isak doesn't flinch one bit, but a soft smile immediately takes over his face as he leans against the newcomer. From there, it isn't hard to guess who this young man must be to him.

"This is Even, my boyfriend," Isak introduces him seconds later, corroborating his assumption. "Even, this is Chris. An old friend from Nissen."

"Hi," Even says, his piercing eyes locked on him, assessing him. 

Chris takes a step back, leaving Isak's personal space, and smirks. He has always loved being a bit of a menace, even if in this case, he clearly isn't. Isak wasn't a blushing mess in front of him anymore: in fact, he couldn't care less about him. Now, he looked at Chris with amusement; while he looked at his boyfriend with a fondness Chris knew he has never felt in his life.

So, "Hello," Chris replies and extends his hand in greeting. Even raises an eyebrow at him, not impressed, but he shakes his hand anyway.

Over the months, Chris has heard rumours. Rumours about Isak being gay, but it's not something he has discussed with Eva openly, and therefore he has never been sure it was a thing, and not just stupid teenagers talk. But the truth is right here, open and loud, and so unashamed. Chris can't believe the Isak standing in front of him is the same who was sitting in his car, once upon a time, looking fragile and lost, fighting a battle within himself, eaten up by shame and self-hatred. Back then Chris has seen pieces of him inside him and he knows Isak has seen the same in him, even if they've never explicitly talked about it.

But now Isak looks happy. He looks proud and he looks very much in love. And Chris is happy for you, he really is. 

At least one of them is brave enough to be real. 

"Nice to meet you, Even," Chris says, and means it. "You got taste," he adds, glancing at Even and then at Isak.

Isak rolls his eyes. Even asks with a confused frown, "who are you talking to?"

"Both of you," Chris shrugs with a teasing smile.

Even seems taken aback for a moment, before he finally lets himself smile, clearly intrigued and a little bit amused, too.

Isak snorts. He's used to it. "You're insufferable."

"You know me."

"I do," Isak nods, sharing with him a knowing look.

Yes he does. But he's the only one, and Chris is surprised by how much he doesn't want him to be the only one anymore. He doesn't want to pretend, or to ignore it anymore. He wants more for himself. He wants to be real.

He just doesn't know how to be - yet.

  
  
  


**+1** | 

A few hours later, Chris is after-partying with Eva at one of her friend's flatshare, a flamboyant and loud young man called Eskild. They are all very drunk and very loud, and nowhere near ready to call it a night.

Chris is having fun. He's feeling at ease, and that's why when the opportunity is offered to him, this time, he doesn't turn it back.

"Happy birthday Eva!" Eskild is yelling, although Eva has already left the room to look for another bottle of wine and a corkscrew. "Happy Pride Month, too, gays!"

Eskild grabs his phone and changes the music.

_ My guy pretty like a girl _

_ And he got fight stories to tell _

_ I see both sides like Chanel _

_ See on both sides like Chanel _

The lyrics get his attention, so soon he's peeking over Eskild's shoulder.

"It's Frank Ocean," Eskild shows him his phone. "A must-have on a Pride playlist!"

_ Right. _

"Don't know him."

"Of course you don't," Eskild puts a hand on his chest like he just stabbed him in the heart. Very dramatic. "You hets have no music taste, I swear!"

And he knows he shouldn't care, there are just words after all. Chris isn't one to use labels, he doesn't owe anything to anyone. But-

But. It's bothering him. It's been bothering him for a while now, and after seeing Isak, he feels like he's being the biggest coward for not speaking up when he actually wants to.

That's how he ends up talking to Eskild, to all people. Not his friends. Not William. Not even Eva. Eskild, who he has met a couple of hours ago.

Why not. It's a start.

"How do you call it when someone is into girls  _ and _ boys?"

Eskild beams, throwing an arm around his shoulder, and replies, "it's called bisexuality, handsome. Or, well, it can also be pansexuality, or-"

Chris stops listening too closely at his rambling, because,  _ finally _ , this is the word - the  _ truth _ \- he's been tiptoeing around for a very long time. Bisexual. And it's just a word, it doesn't change much to the way he's been feeling for years anyway, but he has a word to explain it now, so it's still something.

"Okay. Then no hets around here," Chris hears himself say, like a out of body experience.

It makes Eskild shut up and pause, staring at him for long seconds, before his face lights up with a wide smile and he crushes him into a hug.

"You can be my new baby gay since my dear godchild Isak left me!"

"Not gay," he mumbles into his arms. "Bisexual. I'm bisexual."

And of course this is the exact moment Eva walks back in with a bottle of wine in her hand. She raises an eyebrow at him, then at Eskild, and eventually asks in a laugh, "am I interrupting something?"

Eskild finally lets go of him and makes grabby hands at the bottle of wine. "Nothing. Y'all should come to Pride with me and my friends."

"Oh, yes! What a great idea!" Eva exclaims in excitement. She then wraps an arm around his neck and whispers against his ear, "did I hear you right?" Chris bites his lower lip and nods. "Eskild has some mad superpowers, wow."

Chris chuckles but shakes his head. " No," he says, "that's me. All me."

Eva presses a kiss on his cheek. "Well, congrats then!"

And right here, right now, finally feels like a new beginning for him.

**Author's Note:**

> so, what did you think?
> 
> you can also find [me](https://twitter.com/etannetsted) here.


End file.
